Leaving is Heartbreaking
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: After N is defeated,Touya thinks about traveling other regions to achieve his goal but after a conversion with N, Touya is now dealing with feelings for Skyla. And how Skyla is taking this news?And with a few girls crushing on Touya. How can he get out of it to be with the woman he loves. Jetshipping TouyaXSkyla with One Sided TouyaXHarem
1. Chapter 1:The Start of a NEw LOve

Summary: Touya returns home after defeating N, Thinking about that one special girl that he seems that he can't forget about. So He heads to Mistralton City to see that special someone and confess his feelings for her but there are others who is in love with him and do what ever it takes to win his heart.

Pairing: TouyaXSkyla: Jetshipping Multichapter, One Sided TouyaXHarem

Note: Sorry this is my first Jetshipping fanfic so please be gentle in review I just getting used to writing fanfics again

In a quiet small town called Nuvema Town, There is a teenage boy most likely at the age of 16 or 17 with his starter Pokémon Samurott named Touya. The brown spiky hair teen has just defeated Team Plasma and the King N. With the help of the gym leaders he couldn't have found the way to defeat N or Ghetsis. He has also returned back to the Pokémon League and became the Champion that he dreamed of since he was small. With his reunion with Cheren and Bianca They each found a different goal to aim for.

"Touya, we will battle again. I still need to know my strengths and weakness. All I wanted to become the Champion of Unova. But after meeting Alder taught me something. That aiming to be strong isn't the way of the champion. You have to love and trust your friends. You, Bianca and Alder taught me that. I only wished that N will learn that too." Touya smiled at that flashback hoping that Cheren truly understands the strengths of becoming strong. Bianca is working with Prof Juniper on Pokémon. But in his mind rested on one person who helped him on his journey.

"Skyla" He sighed sadly. Skyla really helped him out on his journey though Unova and when she helped him pursing Team Plasma. He is sure that he may have feelings for the red haired beauty. "Looks like I'm heading towards Mistralton City huh?" Touya pulled out his Pokeball out of his pocket. "Go Braviary!" The eagle like Pokémon appeared in front of him. " Ok buddy let's head to Mistralton City" The eagle Pokemon nodded as they flew into the sky. 'And to see Skyla"

Meanwhile in Mistralton City

There was a red haired girl who wore a light blue tank top with blue shorts and blue boots. She also has a huge fan club of fans who love and admire her. Her name was Skyla and she is the gym leader of this town and also their pilot. After the events of Team Plasma, she starts to wonder about a certain someone.

"I wonder how he is doing right now? After N left, He said that he is going to keep training into he is the champion of Unova. If he reaches that goal, Will he keep on traveling to different regions or meet someone new? Touya, I wish that you share these feelings just as much as I do' Skyla said as she placed her gloved hand on her chest. Skyla started gaining feeling for the Nuvema native. She had deep worry about him when he was battling N.

Flashback

Touya and N were in mode for their final battle. With Touya struggling against N's team. After capturing Zekrom on his team, N confronts him in the ultimate battle that could ever happen in Unova.

"Touya You can't ever win. Pokémon are my friends and I will free them from trainers. Humans are tainted and evil and never be Pokémon equals . You should just give up. You can win this battle." N said. Touya with his anger and rage towards N. He growled as N made that statement. As the gym leaders watched from the background after they defeated the seven sages of Team Plasma. Touya calmed down and explained to N in a calm and cool way.

" N, You're wrong. Pokémon need humans to be stronger. As Humans need Pokémon to grow and live together. We grow besides each other as the world of Pokémon grow even more beautiful then ever. I will never give up." Touya put his hand next to his heart. As he pictures all of his friends, Cheren, Bianca, Prof,Juniper, Most of the gym leaders and the Elite Four as well as his Pokemon that he treated as his family. Last but not least he see the one person that helped him get far on his journey that was Skyla. 'Skyla'

" So N,You will never win as long as I have something to fight for" As the final battle ended with Samurott still standing tired as N's final Pokémon Zoroark fainted. Touya has proven to be the victor over the Plasma King. Leaving N crushed.

"Your truth and ideals. Your feelings were stronger than mine. The dragons _Reshiram and Zekrom_ Each one chooses a hero. Is that possible for two heroes to exist. I have no right to be a true hero." N lowed his head covering his eyes. Touya reached out his hand as Skyla sighed in relief that Touya won this battle.

"N, You're a hero even if you don't think that. You taught me a lot to become stronger in my own way. I will keep on battling as a true trainer and I hope one day that we can battle again N." Touya smiled as N grinned as He grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Touya. I understand why your Pokémon love you so much. I couldn't never measured up to that. And the love that your friends gave you is incredible. Your Pokemon tell me that you have a crush on the red haired gym leader right?" N asked serious as Touya blushed. As the female gym leaders looked at them wondering if Touya may liked them. Iris blushed liked crazy. Elesa just sighed while Skyla kept looking at Touya wondering if he taking this ok.

"Um Well….You see" Touya got so nervous that N laughed at him.

" I understand. Touya,I must leave now. I think you should confess to her. And Never give up on your dreams. Aim for the Championship and maybe if I understand my these feeing that you share with everyone around you. Farewell Touya." As N disappear and Touya looking up in the sky. Skyla, Elesa, and Iris ran up to him in worry

" You're ok Touya?" Skyla asked and Touya smiled and said.

"Yeah Skyla I'm fine. I'll going to keep on my journey into I'm the number one trainer. That means I may be leaving this region to challenge the other leagues." The three female gym leaders got sad when they heard this knowing that they can't keep him in Unova forever. "But We will meet again before I leave that is a promise."

Flashback end

"Touya, Please don't leave me. I need now more than ever." Skyla whispered as tears falling from her eyes.

"Hang on Skyla I'm coming."

TBC

Well not my best. This could be my worst. XD So Review this first chapter. I have a obsessive over this pairing lately so my Pearlshipping story will be update slowly.


	2. Chapter 2:Battle for Touya's Heart

A/N: Characters in the harem are:

Iris

Cynthia

Bianca

Touko

Somehow Elesa

Calitin

The Ferris Wheel Girls

Skyla: the main girl who Touya is in love with

Redo for Chapter Two. I'm sorry for the short chapter I hope that you all enjoy the added scene.

Chapter 2: TheBattlefor Touya's Heart

As Touya flew to Mistralton City, he have been hoping that he can confess his love for Skyla and hoping that she does the same thing. With his Braviary tried from the long flight there Touya decides to put it inside it pokeball.

"Great work my friend now take a good rest for now." As he ran across town in search for her, He bumps into someone that he wasn't hoping that he would run into for a while. Someone with purple hair that seemed liked it was wild. "Iris is that you?" The purple hair girl looked at him and smiled as she ran up to him and hugged him to death.

"Touya I have missed you so much. I thought that you were heading to a new region soon." Iris said as she choked the air out of his lungs that he started to turn blue in the face.

"U…mmm can you let go of me please?" Iris blushed as she let go of him and giggled at him. Touya was looking at her like she may have gone crazy there. Iris and Touya walked along town looking at the rare places in town. Then Iris pop a question for him.

"Sooo Touya why you are here inMistraltonCity?" Iris wondered as Touya looked at her confused.

"I'm here to see Skyla." Touya said which made Iris' eyebrow twitch. She and Skyla are good friends but Iris was in love with Touya in the process. Iris didn't tell Skyla this because it may end their friendship. Iris looked at him and blushed as his face was reflecting by the sun. (Picture on how a girl sees a guy in anime).

'He looks cuter than when I saw him. I will win his heart and defeat Skyla too.' Iris pumped up her fist. Touya was still looking for Skyla hoping to tell her how he feels. To tell the truth when he is with Iris, he seems to blush a little but all he sees her is a little sister. He saw a girl with red hair with a blue flower on her head.

'No Way. It is really Skyla. Wow she is even cuter than I saw her last.' Touya blushed deeply as he saw Skyla. He blushed so hard that he gotten a nosebleed from looking at her beauty. Skyla saw the Nuvema native.

' Touya It is really him. Wow who knew on how much he grew up during this time? Is this my chance to confess to him? Wait a minute what is Iris doing with him? And why is she hugging his arm? Are they dating?' Skyla bowed her head. 'Does he like her? No I can't think that into I have proof. He doesn't seem that he likes her?" As Touya ran up towards her. Skyla saw that he has hugged her and she was shocked but returned the hug back. Iris was fumed in rage.

'How dare Skyla steal my boyfriend? I will teach her a lesson she won't forget?' Iris looked at them with a jealous eye. Knowing that Touya will never look at her the same as Skyla. Seeing Him and Skyla running together though out theparkofMistraltonCity bugged the hell out of her. 'I'm way better for Touya then Skyla is? Why Touya don't notice me?'

Meanwhile With Skyla and Touya. Touya was blushing like crazy thinking about his feelings towards Skyla. The same with Skyla with Touya.

' Touya surely have mature since his final battle with N. I sense that he is a total different person,more confident. Touya I wonder what type of training did you do?' Skyla's face was a strawberry red as she was blushing like crazy,In the background Iris was furious and jealous at this. Touya on the hand was blushing like crazy too. But his face was a tomato red.

' Wow her smile is something. She looks cute whenever she smiles.' Touya pumped up his fist and turned to Skyla. "Um Skyla I have something to tell you." He looked away from her. Skyla with a questionable look on her face wondering what he wanted to tell her.

' I wonder what he need to say. Maybe he is confessing love to me?' Skyla blushed deeply as she grab her face. 'No Way that Touya will ever think of confessing to anyone' Iris on the hand thinking about what Touya wanted to say to Skyla.

" He can't be in love with Skyla NO WAY!" Iris screamed out but covered her mouth. " I will not accept this at all. Touya will be mine if the last thing I do." She spied on them,watching them closely as Touya about to make his move.

" I guessing that action speak loudly then words Skyla." As He looked like he was about to kiss her. Skyla blushed at this as she moved her face with his. Then all of a sudden.

"HEY guys what you doing." Iris yelled out to them stopping the kiss. They moved away quickly and shocked that Iris came out of nowhere. Touya had the 'Why you stop us?' look on his face. As Skyla with a blush on her face wondering why Iris did that. As for Iris,she sneered at them. 'I stop them from kissing. Now I have a chance to win his heart.' Sudden another female voice comes out of nowhere as they turned around to see Touya's childhood friends, Bianca and Cheren. Cheren was like a brother to Touya since he never had brothers. And Bianca, she had a major crush on Touya for 9 years. And she still does to this day. Bianca wasn't thrilled the way Touya and Skyla was acting. Bianca knew that Skyla liked Touya a lot and she can't stand her as much as Iris does now

'Is Skyla trying to put the moves on my MAN? She is going to pay big time' Bianca was furious angry and Cheren was scared to see Bianca act this way. He knows that Bianca has this major crush on Touya but he never thought that she would be this mad. But he also knows that Touya has a crush on Skyla and he doesn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Bianca calm down I'm sure that they wasn't doing anything, right Touya?" He looked at his friend as Touya blushed at the thought of him and Skyla almost kissed. Iris looked at Bianca and Skyla and wondering if she have more rivals in this situation.

'So Bianca likes him too huh? There got to be a way to tell who Touya likes more' She sees a image of Touya, Skyla,Bianca, Herself, Touko, Caltin,Cynthia, Trish, Maya all in a weird harem with Touya being the king of it. 'That is it. Operation:Touya's Harem has just began.'

TBC

Well How it is new rewrite. It should be better than the first one I put up. Once again sorry for this.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3:Confusing Situation

Chapter 3: Confusing Situation

Iris is planning on creating a big harem with Touya so she can prove that she loves him more than Skyla does. Touya feels uneasy with the planning that Iris was plotting on getting him to like her even though he loved Skyla. And with the other girls planning on dating him isn't his plan either. Touko was the girl he battled with in the Battle Subway. He had fun with her and maybe there was a close crush he did have on her.

'Maybe I lead her on. I feel so bad for her. Touko I didn't mean to drag you in this mess. I'm truly sorry. But I can't love you. Even though my heart saying I feel like you and I should be together.' He thought as he sees Touko giving him a flirty wink which made him blush. Iris saw that Touko winked at Touya and was so jealous that she wants to do that to him herself.

"This isn't going to be easy but Touko is a tough opponent to defeat besides Skyla. I need to show how much I truly care for Touya so at the end he and I will be happy together." Iris said as she was thinking about their future together and planning a wedding date for her and Touya. Cheren who watched in fear as he saw Iris smirking and grinning widely at her plans to gain Touya's love. Cheren wanted Bianca to love him but He knew that he can never win her heart the way he wants to win her heart. As he looked around town wonder what does Touya wants in his life.

"No matter how much I want to win Bianca's heart, she will never love me the way she loves Touya. I mean come on; He's the champion of Unova which makes him a chick magnet. But I could see that he is in love with Skyla more than the other girls which is why he doesn't want to hurt them. He truly cares about his friends. Now I understand what Alder mean that Touya is the destined Pokémon Trainer of Unova." Cheren smirked a bit. "You know one thing for sure, Touya and I will battle again when the time is right. And I will prove that it will be me who will be the top trainer of Numeva. "As he smirked towards Touya. Touya looked towards him and smirked back at him. These two know each other like the back of their heads. Knowing who will be the top one will be interesting towards these two trainers. As the girls watch this rivalry take place. Skyla looked at Touya with worried eyes at first but smiled after thinking on how much he has good friends to look out for him.

'Knowing Touya's feeling may be fun to see. To truly see if he really cares about me or the other girls.' Skyla thought with her hand towards her chin. 'For some reason I don't trust Iris for one bit. She may have a wild side , but I think she may be crushing on Touya as well. Why else would she try to stop us from kissing?" Looking at the blue sky as she sat on the grass thinking about how to confess her love for Touya.

With **Touya**

As he was heading towards the Pokémon Center to heal his tired Pokémon, He runs into Touko. As they fell towards the ground putting them in awkward situation. As he was on top of her with Touko blushing liking a tomato. He helped her up.

"Sorry Touko, Didn't see you there? Are you alright? I hope I didn't make things weird between us?" Touya said as he scratched his head embarrassed. Touko looked at him and smiled. Wonder on how nice Touya was. As they walked out of the Pokemon Center wondering what could have happen, they blushed so deeply that they had apples beat. Iris was spying on him to see how the harem plan was going. She smiled at their buddy-buddy situation. With Iris thinking of ecchi scene between Touya and Touko as well as herself and Touya. Iris started to have a mega nosebleed for thinking that she passed out from her perverted watched over Iris and shooked her head as she dragged Iris away to think about her actions. Touya and Touko sat down on the bench in the route as they started to look at each other funny. Touko blushed so much that she wanted to tell him how she felt about him.

"Touya, there is something I was meaning to tell you." Touko said with a blush on her face as Touya looked at her weird.

"Yeah what is it?" Touya looked at her as she was sick. "Are you ok Touko-chan? You don't look so well." Touya put his hand on her forehead. She blushed so deeply that she could take it anymore.

'I can't take this anymore. I can't control myself. I'm in love with Touya.' As she jumped on him blindly with her sitting on his lap. He rubbed his head a bit before knowing that she was sitting on him. "Touya. I _want _you and only you. There isn't anybody else that I want to share my first kiss with." As she leaned in to kiss him, Touya was too shocked to do anything. Touko was about to kiss him, a certain red haired girl walked in on them.

"SKYLA!"

TBC

Well Sorry for the long wait, knowing that you guys was waiting for the story to update so I give a special treat to you all.

Question:

What do you think Skyla will reacted? I will change the story chapter up after I get it corrected? Until then stay tune to the next chapter of this story. And the fun cliffhanger I left for you all to enjoy.

See You later.


End file.
